


Green-Haired Anchor

by Keitmeg



Series: Zosan Package [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Emotionally Repressed, Explicit Language, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Needy Sanji, Possessive Sex, Post A Major Turnaround! Luffy's Angry Iron Fist Strikes!, Punk Hazard Arc, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Spoilers, Tag The G-5 Wiped Out! Doflamingo's Sudden Attack!, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: After Punk Hazard, Sanji is saddled with both mental and physical pain, and before Chopper takes care of his leg, Zoro, as a nakama and a lover, is there to remind him what being a pirate means.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

A fractured Tibia bone.

That’s what taking on Vergo, a man who possessed a body of mass iron, had cost Sanji.

 

After Vergo vanished in the middle of the fight, Sanji, already burdened with a body battered by Caesar and the children who were going rampant for candy at the time, had to run away from the poisonous gas and lead G-5 to safety. Making his leg even worse.

 

This and that and they finally made it out of the laboratory's tunnel  .

With everything going on, Sanji didn’t really get a chance to tend to his injuries. He’d had worse, he kept telling himself, a few freaking cuts and a busted leg wouldn’t drag him down. And it’s not like admitting injury was a thing. Besides, with everyone wounded and even more the kids, Chopper wasn’t likely to pay attention anyway. Although, Sanji knew he had to speak up if he needed any medical aid rather than endure it.

 

So now they’re back on the ship with new passengers occupying Sunny’s deck. Nami and Robin are back to being the beauties of the sea, and the other four idiots are back to being idiots, gushing on about the robotic pirate -Franky did look awesome by the way. And the guests are watching them attentively, still wary after all the crap they went through together. And then there’s the guy Sanji can’t bring himself to feel comfortable with, Law, and he is stupidly similar to a certain green-haired bastard which is more the reason Sanji won’t even like the guy.

 

In the afternoon, after everyone settled down, Sanji heads to the kitchen to prepare some tea. He doesn’t count on finding Zoro inside but maybe even that is a good thing. Not that he’d admit this to anything with a heartbeat, but after the ‘hell’ they all went through, being near someone… Zoro-ic did really soothe him.

“What ‘you doing here, stupid marimo" he grouses after he closes the door behind him "you back to your old habits? It hasn't even been that long."

"What's wrong with a little sake?" Zoro counters, hand holding the bottle and the other scratching his back.

"That's vinegar, you idiot." Sanji pecks out a cigarette from his pocket, his legs taking him to the direction of the sink. "you'd use that to kill bathroom germs, which is perfect for you."

Zoro makes a face and brings the bottle nearer to his eye level, "as expected of a shitty cook, you put this stuff in food?"

"It's balsamic." Sanji reasons, now filling up the kettle with water.

 

It's been hard, okay? Sanji isn't saying that enough belief in his friends would always save the day, and even back at Punk Hazard they barely made it. More by luck and sheer will than a strategy. Although they had a plan, allying with Law isn't exactly something to be proud of. But survival is essential and when there's a huge purple fart that ossifies people wafting after your ass, you do what you can to live.

"What's wrong, ero-cook?"

The worry is latent, but Sanji almost tastes it in the back of his nose.

"Call me that again and I'll put poison in the sake." He threatens, and his voice is deceptively calm.

"So are you going to pretend you're fine?" Zoro, again with his perceptive eyes.

"What's it to you, moss-head?" Sanji drones, ignoring the heavy steps approaching his back, "are you suddenly going to show genuine worry, even brush a lonely tear from my eye?"

"Depends," Zoro jokes back, "are you crying?"

Infuriated, Sanji reels around, ready to holler or stab, but Zoro's furrow makes all the insults evaporate. He sags on the ridge of the sink and sighs. "You know, those children the Navy took."

"What about them?" Zoro demands in his deep voice.

"After we broke free from that cell, all I could think about was getting out and getting the five of us away from danger. When we met the kids and they pleaded us to save them, I didn't hesitate to leave without them. I'd already taken Kin'emon's head with me and that was all the saving I'd done." He lowers his head until his chin met his chest, "If Nami wasn't there, if she didn't stop to save them, I'd have left them."

"So what' you trying to say, damn cook?"

When Sanji looked up, Zoro actually flinched at the phantom of a tear in his eye.

"I wouldn't have stopped, Zoro, and those kids would have been dosed up with those NHC10 drugs!"

"But you stopped." Zoro says simply, "you saved them, and you saved the samurai, heck you even saved a bunch of G-5 idiots."

Sanji's pupil trembled. "I only saved them to repent!"

"So what?" Zoro bellows, "the kids are safe now, and all the mutants and the Navy units, who have been petrified, are back to normal. And none of us was hurt. Why do you have to poke around for a bad side to this?"

Those kids had cried and begged, but he didn't even stop to second guess.

Sanji tsks and faces away, "a low IQ bastard like yourself," he muttered, now slowly removing the cigarette from his lips, "can't understand."

"Those children were being experimented on," Zoro reminds, "them being kids doesn't change the fact that this is the New World and we don't know what letting our guard down could mean to us."

"Ah, forget it," Sanji waves a hand dismissively but Zoro suddenly grips it and stops him mid-sentence.

"And this survival instinct is what's kept us alive so far." He elaborates, his glare hardening, and with his puffed out chest, he looks even more intimidating than he already is. "But if you're driven to the extreme, we, your nakamas, will be there to lend a hand."

For a wonderful moment, Sanji is actually speechless.

His memory takes him back to Lab A where Luffy set out after Caesar, but was soon given a piece of Zoro's mind when the latter chided him to get it together.

Zoro looked so cool back then that even Sanji couldn't hide his cocky smirk.

Sanji flings the cigarette behind him and he knows it landed in the sink, and then he pulls Zoro by the collar, crashing their lips together. Zoro is taken aback for a fraction of a second before he regains control of the kiss, pressing up against Sanji and devouring his lips.

Sanji pushes his fingers into the moss of fluffy hair, clutching and tugging at the strands, and when Zoro grunted in protest, Sanji couldn't help but moan into the kiss. As though incited, Zoro hooks his hands under Sanji's arms and lifts him up, only to place him on the counter. He doesn't break the kiss when he positions himself between Sanji's legs.

"Ahh..." Sanji mumbles through widely parted lips when a hot tongue flapped on his, "Zoro..."

Furrowing in concentration, Zoro crooked his arms under Sanji's knees.

"I want you..." Sanji sighs contently on Zoro's slightly parted lips, "Zoro, fuck, come on, I need it."

Zoro growls as if he was a wolf starved for days and only now granted release. "Say it, you sexy cook!" He urges, now grinding against Sanji's crotch until the man keens. "Lemme hear you say it."

The fervent whisper against Sanji's ear makes his entire body shudder, and soon, he forgets who is. He fists Zoro's hair from both sides and makes their eyes meet, "you green monkey," he purrs, "my ass wants your cock in it..."

Zoro's smirk right then is more dangerous than anything Sanji's seen before, and he's seen a lot.

The hands bent under Sanji's knees press harder to spread his legs, but Zoro accidentally disturbed the fractured side of the Tibia bone, Sanji throws his head to the back, biting his bottom lip and whimpering.

Zoro let go immediately, the ecstatic face getting washed over by raw worry. "What's wrong? I don't think I was that rough."

Sanji slumps forward and nurses his leg, "that damn Vergo guy."

Zoro's brows fly up to his hairline, and if Sanji wasn't in so much pain, he'd have laughed. "You had a one-on-one with a vice admiral?"

"I had a one-on-one with a God before, stupid marimo, you aren't the only bad-ass on this ship." Huffing so, Sanji leaps off the counter and makes sure to land on his healthy leg. "He was silly strong though, one more hit and my leg would have shattered."

"That's rare." Zoro hums, amused.

"What is?"

"You, admitting defeat." Zoro crosses his arms over his broad chest and leans his back against the counter.

"I was incapacitated." Sanji grouches, "and now I'm being cockblocked by my own leg."

Zoro almost chuckles. "Get Chopper to have a look at it," he says, "once that bone is checked out, we can craft up positions."

"Damn bastard." Sanji's cheeks gain a crimson shade, and then, he is racing to the door, limping.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Craft up positions”

That’s what Zoro said, but the bastard went ahead to sleep soon after. And when dinner was served, Sanji actually ignored Zoro for his lack of tactfulness, and the man didn’t have any qualms with that.

It wasn’t until Sunny was attacked by the Sea Rabbits that Zoro rose up from a drunken slumber, ready to battle. But then Luffy took the fight to Mr. Breed the scumbag,  with Chopper and Law in tow, leaving the rest of his friends to watch over Sunny.

 

Now that it’s back to normal on the ship, Sanji heads to the bar since it’s dawn. He will have to make breakfast soon anyway so there was no need to go back to the men's’ dormitory. 

He pours himself a glass and slumps down on the sofa, his sea-blue eyes on the fish tank, admiring the burbling water and the dancing variety of fish.

He is worried for Luffy and Chopper, and he doesn’t know the other guy well but sure, he’s worried for him as well. Three Devil Fruit users going after yet another troublesome man, a total scumbag no less, it’d be disastrous. He knows there’s no way Luffy would lose to someone like a Peto-Peto Fruit eater. But it’s just so… unsettling.

“Knew you’d be here.” 

Sanji faces the source of the voice and finds Zoro heading his way, and he has this look on his face, like a man with a purpose.

“Get lost, bastard marimo.” Sanji bites out, “you gonna spoil my peace.”

“Oh, I’m gonna do more than that, trust me.” 

Before Sanji got the chance to fathom the meaning, Zoro was already pushing him down and mounting him. And thankfully the glass is flexible so it doesn’t make a mess when it falls to the plank and spills whiskey. 

Sanji’s lips are soon seized by persistent lips in a reckless kiss, and he lets it happen almost just as it started.

“They’d come back…” Sanji leaves the pending scenario for Zoro to unravel.

Zoro glides his way to Sanji’s neck, licking and sucking through parted lips. He brings his hand to the shirt and starts unbuttoning it to reveal a chest marred with purple bruises. “I’ll be quick.”

He tsks. How could Nami be so reckless managing this body.

Sanji isn’t bulkier than Zoro but the muscles of his chest are still well-developed, and it’s fucking insane how Sanji’s body is muscular yet so feminine. 

“Bastard,” Sanji only curses because he knows he also wants this, and he won't be able to stop even if the other three come back. He rakes his hand through green hair and kneads in response to Zoro’s impatient ministrations.

Zoro is quick to pull down Sanji’s pants. And as he ignores the grumbling coming from the man beneath him about the leg Chopper bandaged, he instantaneously slides a hand down Sanji’s crotch, and Sanji gasps in surprise. “Anything that I can use as lube?”

Tch. “You should have thought of that before you pinned me down, you moron.” Sanji’s face flushes, "can't be helped" unbeknownst to the swordsman, Sanji curses and brings his two fingers to his mouth, coating them with his own saliva.

Zoro watches in rapt as Sanji’s eyes, alluring and beautiful, look back into his. He gulps when Sanji sucks long and good on his fingers and even bobs his head as though it was Zoro’s cock. It makes the veins in his shaft throb and he almost cums in his pants. 

“Shitty cook, you doing it on purpose” he accuses on a grunt, wrenching his fingers out of his mouth to replace them with his lips. “Prep yourself,” he orders through wet sucks and moans. And he adds when he pulls away, “want to see you do it.”

Sanji obeys as though he’s under a spell. He spreads his legs and guides his hand to the rim, his lust-laden eyes lock with Zoro’s, and as he pushes those two wet fingers against his puckered entrance, his face grimaces and he moans.

“Fucking slut,” Zoro praises, his voice almost breathless, “push them deeper, can you do that for me?”

Sanji obliges like Zoro’s word is the most precious thing in the world. 

Zoro removes the damn dress and frees his cock. 

Sanji gulps at the sight of the thick, veiny cock that is going to go inside him, and he suddenly feels himself thrusting his fingers faster and deeper.

Zoro kneels between those parted legs and cups the crown of his cock, “you hear those wet noises you making, huh?” he starts rubbing along his shaft as Sanji fingers himself, “you shameless, sexy bastard, you want my cock, don’t you?”

Sanji licks his upper lip, slowly and suggestively.

“Add more,” Zoro orders, the movement of his hand on his cocks grows more frantic, “come on, pull off a real show, you gotta do more than that if you want to impress me.”

Sanji’s bare chest heaves up and down as the exertion finally caught up to him, and he falls back on the sofa, his golden hair fanning on the fabric. But he doesn’t take out his fingers, he changes his position a little and manages to push a third finger in. He moans wantonly as if Zoro isn’t there, as if his lover isn’t watching and jerking off. 

“You’re so swollen,” Zoro’s suddenly comments, “you gonna cum soon?”

“Help a guy out if you’re just gonna give a damn commentary nobody asked for.” Sanji berates through groans. He cracks his eyes open and the raw, animalistic look of lust that meets him is enough to push him off the edge. And he understands it so well. “I’m…” Sanji mewls, now pulling his fingers out, “shit, Zoro, do it.”

“Ain’t running a damn charity here, ero-cook” he smirks playfully, and just to tease him more, he rubs his beautiful horse cock along the precum and saliva coated rim. “Ask nicely.”

“Fucking asshole,” Sanji keens, the feeling of Zoro’s hot cock rubbing against his hole is unbelievable, and he wants that cock inside him, God damn! “Want your cock, damn marimo, need it so bad.”

Zoro smirks triumphantly to himself as he lines the head of his cock with the hole twitching to be plundered. He immobilizes Sanji by either side of his hips before he thrust all the way in.

Sanji tips his head to the back and drowns in the sensation, not caring about keeping his voice down anymore. “Fuck!” He gasps, “no way!”

Zoro licks his lips as though the prey he’s been stalking has now willingly succumbed to him. 

“You're fucking kidding me…” Sanji shudders and sobs, he arches his back off the sofa and sends his cum spurting over his chest. 

“Warn me first, idiot.” Zoro grimaces. That was close and he almost cummed inside Sanji. And as he watches Sanji riding out the afterglow of his climax and mumbling something about “from mere penetration”, this urge to mess him up more surfaces and he can’t mask it anymore. He snaps his hips.

Sanji props up on his elbows, red-cheeked and breathless, “you bastard, I just came, stop!”

Zoro lets go of the hips and braces his arms on either side of Sanji’s chest, and he grinds into Sanji before thrusting again.

Sanji forces his eyes shut and parts his legs more, his hands clutching at the fabric beneath. “So rough…” he whimpers, “oh God so deep, Zoro, you gonna make me cum again.”

“Then cum, you shitty cook” Zoro commands, his voice deep that the order almost sound like a growl. 

Despite himself, Sanji locks his legs behind Zoro’s back and his hands behind his neck, “so good” he sobs, “feels so good, inside, it’s stirring up my insides.”

Zoro frowns and picks up the pace of his thrusts, loving how the head of his cock works Sanji’s prostate gland over, reducing the man to nothing but a moaning mess begging for release. 

“Deeper, Zoro,” he moans into the man’s ear, hot breath tickling and wet tongue licking his earlobe. “Fuck me more.”

Zoro senses the looming orgasm and he quickly decides not to ejaculate inside Sanji, even though that’s everything he wants to do right now. And after Sanji’s hole tightens around his cock, Zoro seizes the chance to yank his cock out and watch Sanji cum again. The way Sanji tosses his head to the back, baring his neck to Zoro, and the way he cries Zoro’s name as he orgasms... Soon, even Zoro is shooting his milky-white semen over the expanse of Sanji’s bare chest and the long stretch of his neck. 

Sanji falls back on the sofa again, panting and shuddering. His face to the backrest and one of his arms dangling outside the seat. His legs parted and there’s cum still spilling out of his hole from Zoro’s gushing precum, and over the fair skin of his heaving chest.

Zoro tucks his cock back under his clothes and gives himself a moment to drink in the sight of Sanji, sexed out and vulnerable before him.

Sanji then groans and faces the ceiling, his dangling arm darts to his chest, “ugh, did you have to make such a mess, you vulgar pig?”

Zoro remains silent.

“Hand me a towel,” Sanji orders in a small voice as he struggles to sit up.

Zoro is still silent, he is too silent for anyone’s comfort.

Sanji finally looks him in the eye, and the inscrutable blank stare that he sees in Zoro’s eye is more unsettling than three Devil Fruit users sinking in the sea. “What?” He hisses.

Zoro brings a hand to the back of Sanji’s head, clutching a fistful of hair and pulling backward until Sanji groans. “You getting too cozy with the guy,” he warns, “don’t try my patience again, damn cook, or else I’ll slice you up with him.”

Sanji looks genuinely confused before he glares, “you don’t own me.”

“I’ll kill you.” Zoro deadpans, “along with any guy you get too comfortable with.”

Oh, so he’s talking about the Trafa guy, the time Sanji whispered that warning to him about Luffy’s idea of alliance. That's why the bastard ignored him the entirety of the afternoon?

It suddenly occurs to Sanji that he can’t stop his lips from quirking up into a smirk.

“You crazy bastard.”

Zoro mirrors his smirk, “you have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can correct my mistakes. Also hope you like and leave Kudos if you did.


End file.
